Jez and Morgead: SuperStar
by Jynxiii
Summary: An alternate Huntress. All human. Morgead's best friend, Jez, leaves. He sees her again in the strangest circumstances. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**An alternate Huntress, all human. I got this idea by from a dream. I developed it when I listened to "SuperStar" by Taylor Swift. Knowing the song won't ruin anything in the story. Well, maybe one thing.**

**I don't own Night World, or "SuperStar", but I do own the storyline.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 1**

**Jez POV**

We were just walking, not even talking.

It was enough. We'd known each other for so long; we knew what the other was thinking, almost as if we were twins.

After all, Morgead was my best friend.

He dropped me off at my house, then walked down to his apartment a couple of roads down. He'd lived alone since his mother had run off with some guy from Europe when he had only been fourteen. It had been a complete battle with the authorities for several months to stay living in the apartment. He'd won after a while, but had had regular check-ups. Now that he was eighteen he could live by himself, without the government interfering.

He was my best friend, and I loved him for that. It would be a sad day when I couldn't be friends with him anymore.

I walked into the kitchen. My uncle Bracken was sitting at the table, surrounded by letters. I grimaced. His business had gone bust, and we'd had so many money problems since.

"Uncle Bracken?" I said. He looked up. "It's going to be fine."

"Doesn't look like it, Jez," he said. He looked at me in complete despair. "You know... I think you may have to move. Your mother's sister lives in Sacramento **(A/N That is the state capital of California, right? I did my research :D It's about 100km away from San Francisco, I think [I hope])**, so I think you could go there. I'm really sorry, Jez."

I looked out the window. "I... If that would be best..."

"It would. I really am sorry."

"What will I do about Morgead?" I looked back at him. I knew my eyes were pleading.

He paused. "I don't know. You know him better. Just trust your instincts."

I nodded. "I don't know whether I should tell him I'm leaving... Maybe I should just go and not tell him..."

Uncle Bracken nodded, but I could tell he thought I was wrong.

But I didn't know whether I could tell Morgead I was leaving, for good. Maybe it would be better for _him _if I just left.

Underneath, I knew that was wrong, but I didn't think I could bear seeing the look in his eyes when I told him I was leaving.

And I would come back. Maybe in a couple of years, maybe sooner. I hoped it was sooner.

I went upstairs to pack, taking everything that was important to me and laying them out gently on my bed.

A locket that had belonged my mother. My diary. Some drawings that Morgead and I had drawn when we were younger. A brooch that Morgead had gotten me. My photo album, most of them portraying Morgead and I. My favourite book, signed, that Morgead had given to me. A necklace that Morgead had given me.

Everything in my life had revolved around Morgead and I. He'd always been there for me. We'd comforted each other. I loved him, and I knew he loved me.

I sat on my bed, my head in my hands for a minute, trying to think that I _had _to go. I picked up my photo album and looked through.

It was in chronological order, so I could revisit my life whenever I wanted. I watched us again grow from being three and four-year-olds, showing Morgead looking adorable, with dimples and a wide smile, and me with my red hair to the middle of my back. When we were slightly older, seven and eight-year-olds, having water fights and walking around the streets holding hands. Early teen years, going to town and looking through the shops, pictures taken in the clothes stores when I dragged Morgead there, him looking a bit annoyed, but his eyes still alight with happiness. The time just after Morgead's mother left, when he was fourteen. He looked sadder, more reserved than he had before, but his eyes were still full of life. And finally, the last picture. We'd gone to prom together. He looked handsome in a black tux, and I was wearing a silver-blue dress. We were looking at each other and laughing.

I shut the book and stared at the cover. It was tearing me apart to look at those pictures. Even the picture I'd glued on the front. Morgead and I when I was twelve and him thirteen. I'd quickly snapped it before he knew, and we'd had a massive water fight afterwards because I wouldn't delete it.

I put it to the side and instead picked up the notebooks that were my diary. I flicked to the first page of the blue notebook with Indian designs down one side. There was an inscription that Morgead had written on the inside of the cover.

_Happy 13__th__ birthday, Jez!_

_I know how much you love reading diaries, so I thought you might like to write one yourself._

_Love, Morgead xxx_

I looked at the first entry

_28__th__ June 1993_

_Morgead got me this diary for my birthday! It was by far my best present; he always knows exactly what I like. Uncle Bracken got me a few t-shirts that I pointed out to him when we went shopping a few weeks ago. They're really nice, but I personally prefer this diary._

_I got up early this morning, understandably. But I had to wait for Morgead to open my presents. He came __late__!!! Can you imagine? I was really annoyed. What a time to be late!_

_I opened my presents, and then went out to eat with uncle Bracken and Morgead. It was my favourite restaurant, so that was nice._

_We got back home and I had fun drenching Morgead outside. I don't think he was too pleased, as uncle Bracken wouldn't let him back in the house, but I was kind and stayed outside with him. He then drenched me. Which wasn't funny. I thought it being my birthday meant getting what __I__ want? Not with Morgead around, apparently._

_I think I'm going to have fun writing in a diary. I'll be able to look over it when I'm older, and let Morgead see it after a few years, maybe. At least I won't forget anything that way._

I stayed staring at the page for a while. When I was thirteen, I thought that Morgead and I would be together always, always be best friends.

If only I'd known. I would have savoured our friendship more.

**Morgead POV**

I dropped Jez off at her house, then walked the road to my apartment.

I found myself thinking about Jez. She was never far from my thoughts. When you have a best friend who looked like an angel who's just dropped from heaven, it did that to you.

I remembered how she looked when she smiled, how it felt when I held her.

We were close, and knew each other perfectly, but I wanted more. I always wanted more.

I remembered how she'd looked that day we went to Prom together. She'd had some of her hair clipped back, but the rest was swirling down her back to her waist. Her wide silver-blue, heavily lashed eyes were the same colour as her beautiful dress, and she had a brooch that I had given to her clipped to the front. Her skin had been creamy white as orchid petals, but the natural blush in her cheeks had still been there. She'd also been wearing a locket that had been passed down to her from her mother.

I remembered how it had felt to hold her when we were dancing. Her body had fit against mine so perfectly.

I knew we were perfect for each other, but I didn't dare tell her I loved her. I would rather die than loose the perfect friendship we had at the moment.

She loved me like a brother, but I was _in _love with her.

I found myself outside the door of my apartment, and chuckled. Having an angel for a best friend also made you loose track of time when you were thinking about her.

I let myself in, and felt myself overwhelmed by loneliness. It happened every time I came home alone after seeing Jez. If she came home with me, though, she lit up the bleak walls with her brilliant radiance, and drenched happiness into every dark corner. She was like a candle after only seeing dark.

Light always won over darkness. The bleakness of this room didn't stand a chance against Jez's beauty and wit and intelligence and... _perfection._

As I did almost every day, I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a small box. I opened it, and there lay a picture.

It was of Jez, of course. I had taken it one day when we had gone to the lake that was on the outskirts of town **(A/N There probably isn't a lake on the outskirts of San Francisco but... Ah well. Pretend for my sake)**. I'd gone to get a couple of ice creams for us, and when I'd come back, she was just looking out over the lake. Her eyes had been distant, and she'd looked so other-worldly and wonderful that my breath had caught in my throat. I'd needed to remember that moment, so I'd taken the picture. It was a perfect memory. She didn't know that I had taken it.

Something else I did every day was music. It was my second favourite thing in the world, after Jez. My prize possession would be the beautiful baby grand piano that I had.

I walked over to it, sat down and let my hands drift over the keys gently, without playing anything. I placed the photo on the stand, and started playing.

It was my favourite. One I had composed. I always felt that I could express things better through music.

_This one's for you, Jez_ I thought as I played.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Night World, but I do own the storyline.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 2**

**Jez POV**

I fell asleep clutching the diary to my chest.

I had pleasant dreams, memories and pictures about me and Morgead. I recorded it in my diary as soon as I woke up, not wanting to forget it.

I packed slowly, dragging it out as much as possible. I cried when I put the photo album in.

_I didn't want to leave._

Morgead deserved so much better than this. He deserved to have someone who knew him and who he could trust, not someone who would leave as soon as she had to, without a fight.

Maybe he would find someone, someday. That thought made me feel sick. I couldn't imagine him tied down to someone else. I'd always envisioned that we would be unmarried and best friends, so that we could always go on as we always had. It had been a selfish wish.

Uncle Bracken came in after a while when I was staring blankly out the window. I could still feel tears on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jez," he said. He sat next to me on my bed and held me.

"Tell Morgead that I left to live... I don't know, but don't say Sacramento. I think it would be best if I didn't see him again."

Uncle Bracken pushed me away slightly. "Better for him, or better for you?" He looked at me seriously.

I looked away. It wasn't better for him, but I didn't want to see his expression, or hear his voice, or know his reaction in any way. It would break my heart if I knew it.

Uncle Bracken got up.

"Your aunt Nanami said that you can come over as soon as you like. Do you want to go in a couple of hours?"

I nodded, and he walked out the room.

I picked up my diary again and flicked through to a few weeks ago.

_13__th__ December 1998_

_Today was brilliant, again. I went round Morgead's early this morning (I had to wake him up, note to self, he looks cute when he's asleep!) and we just talked for a while, but being us, it turned into a battle. The challenge was who could play his piano the best. Needless to say, he won. As I knew he would. He's an incredible pianist. We played a duet after. That was quite difficult. Morgead can only play quickly; he doesn't have the patience to play slow, and I play slowly naturally. That probably means I'm more patient than him, which is good. At least I have one quality he doesn't!_

_We went to town afterwards, and into all our normal shops. The arts shop, because I needed a new canvas for Morgead's Christmas present, and then into the music shop, in which Morgead bought a book of Liszt's Nocturnes. He played a couple he already knew when we got back to his, which was fantastic. He tried to teach me one he said was 'easy'. Ha! The hardest thing I have ever played! I could do the first few bars (and the piano sounded like it was in pain when I played), and that was it._

_When I got home, I started on the canvas. I was drawing a piano with Morgead and I playing it. It's coming on pretty well. I have all the basic shapes on in pencil, and I've started putting on the detail. I found a good hiding place for it, because Morgead is dedicated to find any presents I'm planning to give him in advance. He hates surprises!_

_Also, something strange keeps on happening. I've always thought about Morgead as a best friend, or a brother, never anything more. But my feelings have changed. I know he doesn't love me that way, but I think I'm in love with him. Every time he touches me to ruffle my hair, or hold my hand, I want more. What do you think, diary? You have been a faithful friend, as you can't talk. But I sometimes wish you could talk, as you know my deepest secrets. You could give me advice. There are things I keep from Morgead, like how my feelings have changed for him. I couldn't exactly go up to him and say something like 'Morgead, I'm in love with you.' He would probably laugh at me, thinking it was a joke, and then it might ruin what we already have. I don't think I could live through that. So I'll have to love him from a distance..._

I snapped the book shut, crying anew. I'd forgotten that I'd written that, but I hadn't lost the feelings. I picked up the latest notebook and started writing an entry. Maybe writing would help get my thoughts in order.

_23__rd__ February 1999_

_The worst news, diary._

_I have to leave. The money problems that I wrote to you about have gotten worse, and uncle Bracken says it would be best if I left to my mother's family, who live in Sacramento. I had to just agree._

_The worst thing is leaving Morgead behind, obviously. I love him, but I'm scared to tell him that I'm leaving. I'm scared to know his reaction. That may be selfish, but the best of us loose bravery. I'm ashamed that it had to happen concerning Morgead._

_He loves me like I'm his sister. He has only me as family, and he's going to loose me._

_I hate myself for that._

I stopped, not able to write any more. All it had done was make me cry harder. I put my notebooks in the suitcase, and went downstairs to pack my music books.

They were all given to me by Morgead. He always passed books down to me or bought me some, then helped me learn them all. My favourite composer was Liszt. He may have written impossibly difficult songs, but they were all beautiful. I handled all the books gently, and placed them in my bag. Maybe aunt Nan would have a piano, but even if she didn't, I would want to keep them. Every single note held a memory of happy hours spent with Morgead, watching his hands fly across the keyboard, or playing myself, and Morgead helping me improve. I didn't want to loose those memories.

They would be all I had.

**Morgead POV**

I woke up, and the first thing I saw was the painting that Jez done for me for Christmas.

It was a beautifully painted piece of art. It portrayed us sitting at the piano. She'd done it perfectly realistic; the only thing she could have improved it was painting herself as beautiful as she really was. The painting Jez was nowhere near as beautiful as the real Jez. But it was still among one of my favourite belongings.

I got up and touched the painting, smiling. I couldn't wait to see Jez today, to hear her laugh, see her smile. My heart beat slightly faster every time she smiled. It was such a beautiful thing.

I saw the photo that I had left on the piano and picked it up, then placed it gently into its box, which I had left on the floor next to the bed. I pushed it under my bed, and sat back on my bed, just looking at the painting, my eyes lingering mostly on her face.

After a few minutes, I got dressed. I was planning to go see Jez this afternoon; she liked sleeping late, unless it was her birthday (which I had reason to know, she always came round to mine at about seven in the morning to wake me up; she was like a child on her birthday!).

I sat again at my piano; it was a sure-fire way to let the time pass quickly without Jez.

The time did pass quickly, thankfully, and I was able to start walking to Jez's house at two. I walked the ever-familiar path to her house, my mood lifting as it did every time I walked to meet Jez. I was smiling by the time I knocked on the door.

And waited.

She didn't answer.

I frowned and stepped back. The windows were all dark. Why hadn't I noticed?

"Jez? Bracken?" I shouted. I knocked on the door again.

I went to the window that looked into the garage.

Their car wasn't there.

The day darkened instantly. I knew even music couldn't brighten it up.

I contemplated spending a whole day without Jez. I had done that several times before, but the day had always been dull, cold and devoid of life. I started walking back. The sun had gone in behind the clouds.

_Ah, _I thought. _The sun behind the clouds. The irony..._

I let myself into my apartment and made for my mobile. I would text Jez.

_Hi J, I went to ur house bt u wernt ther. R u alrite? M xxx_, I texted.

I waited for Jez to answer.

She didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Night World, but I do own the story line.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 3**

**Jez POV**

Morgead texted me when we were halfway to Sacramento. Uncle Bracken said that it might be easier to get a new phone, so that he didn't know my number. I just about managed to hold the tears back when I saw what he had written.

_Hi J, I went to ur house bt u wernt ther. R u alrite? M xxx_

He cared so much about me, and I was just throwing it back in his face.

_I wish I'd told him when I'd had the chance. _I thought. _But I can't tell him now. Not in a text. It's too cruel._

I deleted the text and switched off my phone.

We made it to Sacramento with no more mishaps, and I got out, uncle Bracken helping me with my luggage. Aunt Nanami came outside with a girl with black hair about my age and a boy with brown hair who looked about ten.

"Hi! How are you?" my aunt said.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. I smiled, trying not to show my heartache.

"I'm your aunt Nan. This is Claire," she gestured towards the girl. "And Ricky," she gestured towards the young boy. We all smiled tightly.

"Claire, can you show Jez to her room?" Aunt Nan asked Claire.

Claire nodded, and I followed her with my bags.

"So, you lived in San Francisco before you came here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Do you have a piano here?" I asked.

Claire shook her head. "But there are loads at the school we're going to. It has a massive music department. There's usually a practice room free at lunch. Do you play the piano?"

"A bit," I said.

Claire smiled. "I always wanted to learn, but I never got round to it. I love listening to piano music, though."

"It's even more fun playing it."

"I'd bet."

I smiled. I was happy that I would hopefully find a good friend in Claire.

She helped me take everything in the room. She left me alone to unpack. I appreciated the chance to think.

I first pulled out my diary and photo album. I didn't look in them. I had cried enough for a day. All I did was sit on the edge of my new bed, my legs curled up, my chin resting on my knees, and tried as hard as I could to not think.

Uncle Bracken came in after a while. He just held me and cried.

"What shall I tell Morgead?" He asked after a while.

I looked out the window.

"Tell him that you don't know where I've gone to and that I just left a note saying that... I want to make my own way in life."

He nodded seriously and left.

I lay back on my bed, my view disrupted by emerald green eyes.

**Morgead POV**

She had left.

I stared at Bracken in shock as he told me that he didn't know where Jez was, but she'd left a note saying that she wanted to make her own way in life.

I heard myself saying something along the lines of, "If that's what she wanted..." in a strangled voice that I hardly recognised as my own.

When I was back at my apartment, I stared at the photo that I'd taken of her.

She'd left. She never could have cared if she just _left_, without fight. She'd always seemed so strong, so sure of herself...

Had it all been a lie? I didn't think so. No-one would have been able to act so perfectly through all the years. Had I imagined that she cared for me? I hoped not.

"Jez... was it all a lie?" I asked to the photo.

It didn't respond.

I felt cold, cold as ice. A wind had blown through and around me, extinguishing my only sun, the centre of my universe.

"How could you, Jez?" I said. This time I was talking to the canvas she'd painted for me. The Jez in the picture stared back at me with eyes as warm as they always stared out the picture, but I could now see a coldness underneath the light-hearted smile that made her seem like an angel. She was looking at me the same as always, but with new eyes I could see that she looked clever. She looked like she was plotting.

I ripped the painting from the wall and threw it across the room. I collapsed on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

I didn't play my piano from that day on.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Night World, or any Taylor Swift songs, but I own the storyline.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 4**

**Jez POV**

In the several months since I'd left San Francisco, I'd become more withdrawn. I didn't enjoy talking to anyone but my aunt Nanami, my uncle Jim, Claire and Ricky. Even with them I didn't speak often.

It had been when Claire and I had gone to the music department in school when she asked me a question that changed the course of my life.

"Do you know any songs that you can sing along to?" she asked.

I thought, and remembered that I'd gotten the sheet music to a couple of Paramore and Taylor Swift songs before I'd left. They were pretty simple; I was sure I'd remember them.

I played the first few chords of my personal favourite by Taylor Swift, Fearless, and started to sing.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

I noticed Claire gasp, but ignored her and continued playing.__

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
Till we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

I played the last chord and turned to Claire.

"I was thinking that I could teach you some simple songs, maybe some simplified Beethoven. What do you think?"

Claire kept on staring at me, her mouth open.

"Claire?" I said. I frowned.

"That… was incredible!" she finally said.

"What? The piano? A complete beginner could play that!"

"Not the piano! I mean, it was good, but your singing!" Claire was bouncing with excitement. "You could make it big, Jez. I'm not kidding."

I glanced at the piano. "Singing? It's not really the type of thing I enjoy-"

"Bull," Claire interrupted. "You looked happy. Maybe even more than you do when you play the piano normally. You enjoy singing." Her expression turned calculating. "There's always a sadness when you play the piano. And you put so much soul into every note."

I looked away. Of course I was sad when I played the piano. Every note had my heart in it. I had nothing else to give my heart to, not since I'd left. When I played and sang, it had no memories tied to it; I'd never played modern music with _him._

"Maybe we should go," I said.

Claire put her head to one side. "You know you wanted a job?"

I glared at her. "I'm not going to become a singer!"

"You could sing at pubs for a bit. They'd like you."

"What? Drunk old men? Not for me, thanks."

Claire grinned. "I _dare _you to go work there a few times."

I looked at her again. She knew I couldn't turn down any dare; I just wasn't physically able to do it.

"Damn you, Claire."

**Morgead POV**

The days were dark and dull, no interest or happiness.

I tried. I tried so hard, but I couldn't get colour into my life again. It wasn't possible now.

When I played my piano, I had no inspiration. The notes were flat and empty, with nothing holding them. I usually stopped playing after a couple of experimental chords.

One of my two loves had left, leaving me unable to do anything with the other. She'd taken everything, including my love of music.

She'd ruined everything.

I leant back against the wall, glaring angrily at the ceiling, trying to see through the blue eyes that obstructed my vision. It didn't work.

That was all I was going to be able to see until the day I died. Blue eyes and flaming red hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Night World or 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 5**

**Jez POV**

"Aunt Nan?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Jez?" she said, not looking up from chopping the vegetables.

I put down the carrot that I'd just finished washing and reached for another one. Claire glanced at me triumphantly.

"I got a job," I said. I glared at Claire. She just smiled and winked.

"That's great, Jez!" aunt Nan said. "Where is it?"

I took a deep breath. "At 'The Beagle'."

The Beagle was the local pub.

"That's... great. Will you be serving?" aunt Nan had a shocked expression.

"No. I'll be singing," I told her, throwing another glare at Claire.

Aunt Nan looked at me in shock. "Jez, can you sing?"

"She's amazing!" Claire exclaimed.

I didn't bother glaring at her again.

"I asked her if she knew any modern songs when we were at the music department today, and she played this Taylor Swift song. She sang with it, and she's seriously good, mum," Claire continued. "I dared her to ask the owner if she could have a job to sing there."

Aunt Nan pursed her lips. "Well... if you got the job, then that's great. Be careful, though. Those men might get a bit rowdy..."

"I can take care of myself," I said firmly.

She nodded, though she still looked worried.

~ * ~ * ~

I was outside the door to go on stage the next day.

I was nervous, sitting down for a couple of seconds, then jumping up and pacing, then sitting back down again and fidgeting with my sheet music. As I was only needed to sing one song this time, I'd decided to sing 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift. She was my favourite solo artist and I could sing her songs easily, not to mention that I listened to them a lot, so I was familiar with them.

"And next on stage, Jez Redfern, singing Breathe by Taylor Swift!" A voice said.

I took a deep breath and smiled, then walked out on stage. I ignored the wolf-whistles that resounded from some of the men. I walked straight for the piano and quickly adjusted the microphone, then started playing.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time,"_

I could see _his _face again in my mind. His bright green eyes, his silken black hair falling over his forehead like satin, contrasting with his pale skin, his strong features. His smile when he looked at me. His laugh when I tripped up or did something stupid. I'd never loved him more in my life.__

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

"And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

"And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

"Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

"And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

"And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

"It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

"And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

"I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

_Morgead... _I thought. I just about managed to keep my tears in, but I was sure my face looked like I was in pain. Which I was. Every single line in that song reminded me of what I had done to him. _I wonder what he's doing now...?_

The crowd erupted into applause, jerking me out of my reverie. I looked up in shock, and saw that most people were standing up, and all of them were clapping hysterically.

The man who introduced every one on came up, whispered a quick 'Congratulations' to me, then escorted me off-stage where Claire was waiting.

"That was great!" she said. I smiled weakly.

"I actually enjoyed that," I said as the 'introducer' went back on stage to introduce someone else.

Claire watched me for a second. "You looked really sad when you were singing that. Not how you did before."

I stared levelly back at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said. I could hear the sadness in my voice. "No. There's nothing you could do."

"I wasn't saying that I could help, just that you could tell me."

I looked out the window, and had a sudden urge to talk to _somebody _about it. I turned back to Claire and told her everything.

**Morgead POV**

"Argh," I said as I cut myself again.

I'd been on one of my stages when I went crazily angry at the entire world, and smashed things up. This time, I had smashed the mirror.

I lifted my hand from the pile of broken glass and examined the jagged cut on my palm, watching the blood bead out and drip down my wrist, then sighed and picked up some glass to put it in the bin, ignoring the pain.

It wasn't hard. All I had to do was think of things that were more painful.

My hands were cut all over once I'd finished. I stood up to rinse them under the tap, and watched as the water turned red.

This wasn't healthy. Since she'd gone, I'd been dead, not thinking about anything but my own pain, being too short-sighted to see anyone else's pain. At least _she _was alive, and probably happy. So many people had lost their loved ones in worse ways. Some of them had _died._

My lost love wasn't dead.

But she was lost. And that killed me.

I glanced outside as I got a bandage to wrap around my hands. The day was sunny, like usual.

My life was the opposite; dull, cloudy and dreary.

I sat down on the floor, fighting the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you guys know, Morgead isn't emo. He cut himself by accident, OK? Picking up the glass from the broken mirror and all that. Sorry for not explaining it more fully.**

**I don't own Night World or the characters, but I do own this storyline.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 6**

**Jez POV**

It was the 28th June.

My seventeenth birthday.

I probably should have been happy, but all I could think of was the fact that it was going to be my first birthday without Morgead that I could remember.

I woke up at about four in the morning, and just lay there. I couldn't bear it any longer.

I hadn't opened my diary or my photo album since before I'd left San Francisco.

That had been four months ago.

I turned on my bedside lamp and got up to get the books, then sat cross-legged on the floor. I let my eyes linger on the cover of the photo album, the photo of Morgead and I. I'd taken it before he'd known, and his handsome face was slightly annoyed. I opened the photo album, chuckling to myself at the memories.

One I kept going back to was my thirteenth birthday. It was a photo that my uncle Bracken had taken, just as Morgead drenched me with a bucket-load of water. I'd pushed him over and we'd started a massive fight, but we were laughing by the end of it.

I smiled at the old memory, and turned to my diary.

I flicked through the earlier entries, reliving my life with Morgead, the happiness and laughter. When we went to town and embarrassed ourselves by playing dares, when we slept round each others houses, when we had fights, but one of us always phoned a couple of hours later

I stopped at an entry and read it carefully.

_6__th__ January 1994_

_Morgead's mother left._

_Apparently, she's been gone since Monday. I don't understand why he didn't tell me before, but he said that it was because he didn't want to make a fuss of something that might have been silly. We're supposed to be best friends!_

_The reason I didn't write yesterday was that Morgead came round to sleep over; he didn't want to sleep in an empty house again. He's probably going to sleep round again tonight._

_I really hope Morgead's mum comes back soon; he's really worried – I can tell. He's my best friend; it hurts me to see him hurt._

I sighed and snapped the book shut. Morgead's mum didn't come back. Ever since then he'd been slightly withdrawn with everyone else. He opened himself up when we were alone together, thankfully, but he still wasn't the same.

"Morgead..." I whispered. I hugged the diary to my chest and leant back, closing my eyes, but not sleeping.

The job at the pub had gone well; I now sang every couple of days. I was going to be singing today. Everything else was good. I'd told Claire almost everything about Morgead and I. It had been easier to deal with when I'd gotten it off my chest, but it was still hard.

_It would probably be easier if I just gave up... _I thought to myself.

"Happy birthday!" a shriek came from my door.

I jumped violently, banging my head on the wall.

"Oops..." Claire said apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that, Jez."

I rolled my eyes and shut my photo album, sliding it face down under my bed.

"Presents!" Claire shouted.

"Presents?" a small voice said from just outside the door. Ricky. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and laughed as he launched himself into my arms.

"Happy birthday, Jez!" he said. He gave me a small wrapped present.

"How about we wait for your mum and dad?" I said to him. I kissed the top of his head.

"OK!" he said chirpily.

Claire sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you?" she said. Her eyes searched my face.

I looked down. "OK, I suppose."

Since Claire had known about Morgead, I'd been a bit better. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about it. I had always kept things bottled up. Quite a few things I never even told Morgead. It was stupid. I always got annoyed when he kept things from me, but I kept so many things from him. I was just better at hiding my hurt. Morgead was more open, and didn't hide as much as I did.

Aunt Nanami and Uncle Jim came in with a few presents. I smiled and thanked my way through opening all of them. The nicest was a blue topaz necklace.

"You'd better get ready for work. You've got to be there in a couple of hours."

I nodded and got up off the floor. I put on my new necklace and a blue blouse, with a pair of black trousers. I left my hair down, as usual, but clipped a hairclip the shape of a flower into it, holding back a couple of strands out of my face.

I rode over there on my bike, and got ready to go on stage as usual, talking to Mike, the 'introducer'.

It got to my turn to go on stage again. I was singing Fearless by Taylor Swift, the same as I had when I first sang to Claire.

The audience clapped, like usual and I walked off stage and sat down in my usual seat. Mike came to see me after a bit.

"Jez, there's someone who would like to see you. An old man."

I took a deep breath. "Send him in, please."

Mike nodded, smiled and went to get said 'old man'.

The man wasn't that old; about fifty, and he had auburn hair with a receding hairline.

"Jez Redfern?" he asked. His voice was soft, with a strong British accent.

I nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"My name is Ernest McCleod. I'm a music producer."

I watched him for a second. "Music producer?"

"Well, I work in a firm that produces music. My job is mostly to try to find talent." He looked at me penetratingly. "And to be honest, you have a great talent. You sang that very well. I think you could make it big, and we'll probably try you out on some harder music to sing."

"You want me to be a singer?"

"I would like you to try. I really think you could be one."

"Could I have your number or something? I'd want to think about this and talk about it to my aunt and uncle."

Ernest smiled. "Of course. This isn't a decision to be made lightly." He pulled out a small card and handed it to me. I looked at it quickly.

_Ernest McCleod – NW Music Producers_

_Mob Num. 07981878460_

"Thanks," I said quickly as I pocketed the card.

**Morgead POV**

28th June.

Jez's birthday.

We'd made a promise years ago that we'd never miss the other's birthday. We were best friends, I thought she'd uphold a promise we'd made on my fifth birthday. She'd almost had to break that promise when she'd gone away on my thirteenth birthday.

She ran away, and travelled four miles just to see me on my birthday. Her uncle Bracken had been so angry at her, he'd grounded her for a month. We didn't mind, though. We'd upheld the sacred promise, and she'd sneaked out a couple of times anyway so that I didn't die of boredom.

I closed my eyes, and remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_I looked at my phone in annoyance. Jez had just texted me._

Im realy sory, M. bracken forcd me 2 go wiv him 2 a flowr festival of som sort. ill c u tomoz. postpone bday til then? lyxxx

_I mumbled curses to her under my breath as I got up and shook my hair out of my eyes. I had nothing to look forward to now. My mother had probably forgotten that it was my birthday, and wouldn't give me anything._

_I lived for Jez to light up my day._

_I got an orange juice out of the fridge, noting a piece of paper that my mother had wrote that said that she was out with one of her boyfriends, and she wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I supposed I would be alone today._

_I didn't eat anything, just drank the orange juice and went to the piano to work on a piece I was learning. The phone ringing interrupted me._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Morgead, I'm really sorry," Jez's voice whispered through the phone._

"_Yeah. Whatever."_

"_I am! I didn't want to do this stupid flower festival. I mean, come on! I hate anything to do with dirt, and you know that as well as I do," she whispered._

"_Jez, why are you whispering?"_

"_I'm not meant to be phoning you until later, but I couldn't wait anymore. I am bored to death."_

"_And you expect me to alleviate your boredom?"_

"_Well, if it's not too much to ask."_

_I laughed. "I'm making no promises."_

"_I know you're a boring person usually. I've gotten used to it. Mostly."_

"_That's kind of you. I thought it was my birthday?"_

"_Didn't you get my text? We're postponing it until tomorrow, right? I don't want to break our promise. I'm just being as nasty as I can today, so that I can bear being nice to you tomorrow."_

_I could almost hear her shuddering theatrically. I laughed again. Jez was making my day brighter, even by just talking over the phone._

"_Is your mum there?" Jez said gently._

_I sighed. "No. She's coming back tomorrow because she's with one of her boyfriends." I couldn't stop the sour edge that came into my voice._

_Jez grumbled something under her breath._

"_What?" I asked._

"_That's it. You are not spending your birthday alone, or your birthday's eve or whatever. I'm coming back down."_

"_Won't your uncle be disappointed?"_

"_I won't tell him. It'll take a bit of time. I'm about four miles away. I'll run there."_

"_You won't get lost, will you?"_

_I recognised the determined edge in her voice. She wouldn't be persuaded to do otherwise, so I always just went along for the ride when she got into a mood like this._

"_Me? Lost?"_

"_Yes. You. Lost. It's happened before."_

"_I won't get lost. I promise."_

"_Good. I'll see you in a few."_

"_Yep!" Jez said chirpily. She hung up the phone._

_I smiled and shook my head in wonder. Jez was really the best friend anyone could ever have._

_End of Flashback_

I looked out the window. My reflection glared back at me. His eyes were accusing, as if blaming me for Jez leaving.

Even my reflection was suffering.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, to try and escape into the memory again.

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang, and I leapt up to answer it._

_It was Jez, of course._

"_Happy birthday!" she yelled, and she threw herself into my arms._

_I hugged her back. "Thanks for this."_

_She pulled back and grabbed me hand. "No problem. Your present is at my house, and I didn't really feel like breaking into it."_

_I smiled at her. "Don't worry. You can give it to me tomorrow, as of course that is when my birthday is postponed to."_

_She grinned and pulled me into my apartment, not needing an invitation. Actually, more just not waiting for one._

"_What will we do to celebrate, then?" She deliberated for a second. I stayed quiet._

"_I know!" she shouted suddenly. "Park."_

_She pulled me back out the door._

_End of Flashback_

The expression in the window was now annoyed. I pushed away from the window and walked through the rooms, seeing Jez out the corner of my eye every time I turned a corner.

I ended up back at the window.

I slapped my forehead with the heel of my hand. This wasn't _healthy._ I had to stop obsessing over lost love. It was a dangerous thing to do.

It would be wrong to forget her, but I had to stop obsessing over her. I _had _to.

I sat down at the piano and forced myself to play, though it felt wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a while. I don't have much time to write, and SuperStar isn't a priority.**

**I don't own Night World, or any of the songs mentioned. I recommend that you listen to all of Jez's song choices. They are all BRILLIANT songs!**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 7**

**Jez POV**

I paused outside NW Recording Studios **(A/N You see what I did there? :) Cool, huh?)**.

I was terrified. I'd been to an audition a few days ago and they thought I would be a well-selling artist. And now, I was recording a test song. I'd been told to choose five different song choices by different artists, and they would choose which I should sing according to my voice quality.

At least, that was what I'd been told by Ernest.

My song choices were my favourite modern songs, Breathe by Taylor Swift, Footprints in the Sand, in the style of Leona Lewis, Love Where Is Your Fire by Brooke Fraser, Brighter by Paramore and Lights Across the Sky by Nat Jay.

I took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer to the left of the door. After several seconds, it opened, revealing a smiling Ernest.

"Ernest! I didn't know you were coming," I said.

"I thought I should come to offer you support. I was the one who advised you to become a singer."

I smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. I really hope I don't let you down."

"You won't, Jez. You're an incredible singer. You'll blow them away."

I laughed. "Thanks. Shall we go in?"

He nodded and we made our way into a mass of different corridors.

"Do you know your way around?" I asked him quietly as we went through another corridor that looked exactly the same to every other.

"Yes. It takes a while to learn, believe me!"

"I do."

We finally made our way to the recording studio (without getting lost once, which I was very awed about) and Ernest smiled at me.

"Well, this is it," he said, and chuckled when I glared at him.

He knocked on the door and a "Come in!" resounded from within.

I threw a terrified glance to Ernest, and he nodded and squeezed my arm comfortingly as I opened the door.

"Miss Redfern?" A woman said. She had grey hair and blue eyes.

I nodded.

She smiled. "Come on in."

She wrote something on a piece of paper as I came in and shut the door. Ernest hissed a quick "Good luck!" just before I closed it.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

"Nervous," I answered, looking around the room. It seemed like a waiting room. It had chairs and a desk behind which stood a girl not much older than me. She had golden hair and moss green eyes.

"Good, that's normal," said the woman as I turned back to her. "My name's Lilith. So, Miss..." she paused and checked the piece of paper she still had in her hands. "Can I call you Jezebel?"

"Jez," I answered.

"OK, Jez. You will be going through to the recording studio in a few minutes. What are your song choices?"

I recited them to her. She nodded and wrote them on the paper.

"You can sit down anywhere you want."

I sat down in a chair and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

After a few minutes, Lilith came up to me.

"Jez, it's time," she said.

I opened my eyes and followed her to a door. She knocked on it.

It opened, revealing a man who looked about thirty. He had grey eyes and brown hair.

"Hello, Jez?" he said questioningly. I nodded and he smiled. "Come on in. I'm Mr. Rasmussen." **(A/N Yes, that is James! Only a slightly older version of him :/) **

I walked in and he closed the door behind me, and then gestured towards a sofa. "Sit down," he said.

I sat in the sofa as he sat in an armchair in front of me.

"I think your style of voice would be good for either your Nat Jay song or your Paramore song. You would certainly make a good rock star. It's up to you which you sing."

"Is there one you particularly recommend?" I asked.

"I would say the easiest would be the Nat Jay. But it depends at which pitch you're comfortable singing at."

"I'll do the Nat Jay. I'll have time to sing more difficult songs at less crucial times."

He smiled. "I like your way of thinking. There are too many good singers who try to impress people by picking a difficult song choice. Simple is more effective than difficult, unless you can pull 'difficult' off."

I nodded.

"Do you want some time to practice?" he asked.

"Yes. That would be great," I answered.

"We have a backing track for Lights Across The Sky. It's the original, but it hasn't got any lyrics, obviously."

"Thanks," I said. I took out the lyrics to the songs I had chosen and got the right pieces of paper, singing the lyrics under my breath.

Mr. Rasmussen went out a door and called over his shoulder that I had five minutes.

I sang out loud when he was out of the room, making sure I had all the notes easily. It all went well.

After about five minutes, Mr. Rasmussen came back in and said, "We're ready for you."

I walked up to him. My legs were like jelly. It was a wonder they could hold me up.

"You'll do fine," he reassured me.

The recording studio was exactly how they look in films, a scary-looking sound system on one side and a space with a couple of chairs and microphones on the other. A wall with a large window separated the two sections.

Mr. Rasmussen pointed to a door set in the wall, next to the window and told me to go in. He came in afterwards with a pair of headphones.

"Put this on," he said. "You can sit down or stand up, and sing into this microphone." He tapped one. "I'll give you a thumbs up just before the backing track starts."

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled reassuringly and handed me the headphones. I dragged over a chair to the microphone and put them on, getting out my lyrics. I waited as they set up.

Finally, Mr. Rasmussen gave me a thumbs up and the backing track was playing. I was shaking so much I could barely hold the piece of paper still enough to read it.

Thank goodness I knew the words off by heart.

I recognised the cue and started singing along to the instruments.

_Life leads us to hope  
It leads us to cope  
But it cannot carry us home  
I need you to go  
I need you to know  
That you don't have to go it alone_

_And we'll all break free  
And we'll all break free_

_Lights across the sky  
They've got me wondering, wondering why  
Some people live  
And others, they die  
And those who can't love  
They still try  
They still try_

_Five fortunate prayers  
Three wishes to bare  
Will two become one 'til we care?  
Well, I'll meet you there  
Wearing a shirt made of hair  
Just look for my stare_

_And we'll all break free  
And we'll all break free_

_Lights across the sky  
They've got me wondering, wondering why  
Some people live  
And others, they die  
And those who can't love  
They still try  
They still try_

_They still try  
They still try etc._

_Lights across the sky  
They've got me wondering, wondering why  
Some people live  
And others, they die  
And those who can't love  
They still try  
They still try_

_Across the sky  
They've got me wondering, wondering why  
Some people laugh  
And others, they cry  
And those who can't win  
They still try  
They still try_

_Life, it leads us to love  
It leads to above  
And we are the lucky ones_

I stayed until the music stopped, then took the headphones off. I let my self take a deep breath.

It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, singing that. I had no idea why my nerves had been so bad. It wasn't like I'd never had to do anything worse –

I broke off the thought. I didn't want to think about my life. I'd managed to not think about it for a whole two days.

_Guess my record's broken, _I thought bitterly to myself.

Mr. Rasmussen opened the door and clapped. "That was incredible, Jez. Really good work."

I smiled at him. "I don't know _why_ I was so nervous. It wasn't that scary."

He laughed. "Yeah, you looked like you were about to faint when I shut the door. You were white as a ghost."

"Can I listen to it?" I asked.

"Of course. I think you were in key for all the notes but one, and that was a minimal sharpening of the note, so it's not too bad. If you done that in a concert no-one would think worse of you."

He opened the door again and leaned out of it, requesting whether I could hear the recording. They nodded and motioned for me to put the headphones.

I listened to it in complete shock. They say that your voice sounds different to how you hear it, but I never knew it could be _so _different.

When I listened to myself whilst playing, I knew that my voice was decent. That's all it seemed to me. Decent.

Actually, I was darned good.

"Are you OK?" Mr. Rasmussen asked. "You seem a bit shell-shocked."

"I am," I said. "I didn't know that I was that good."

He smiled, his eyes going from cold grey to an unusually warm silver.

"You are very good, Jez," he said.

**Morgead POV**

I had disciplined myself not to think about her, and it was working.

I could go for days now without the tears that had come almost daily before. I could not think of her, if I concentrated enough.

It took a lot of discipline, though.

I forced myself to play my piano at least once a day, but it never felt _right._ There was always emotion lacking. You would have thought that I could put emotion into a piece, having just lost the only woman I could ever love, but it came out dull, lifeless, soulless. Limp, even.

Sometimes it worked if I just let anger out. I have no idea how many times I smashed mirrors. If I'd been superstitious, I would have at least forty years bad luck.

I was careful never to smash anything that was linked to her. I may have thrown the painting around, but afterwards I always threw furtive glances to it, and then rushed up to it to put it gently back on the wall.

My life was starting to piece back together again, and I thought I could start living properly.

There was one thing that particularly helped. I'd got a sort-of job at the hospital, going to visit the kids who had types of cancer. The utter cheerfulness of those kids was enough to make anyone feel better, let anyone have a smile on their faces.

But then something happened that threatened to scatter the barely-healed strands of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Night World. My friend Georgia wrote the song 'Missing You', and I just arranged it differently. (OK, I swapped around the bridge and the third verse. That's it. Oh, and I changed one word in the first verse.) For that, this chapter is dedicated to her. Ly, EG!!!**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 8**

**Jez POV**

Months passed rather quickly. Before I knew it I had a contract and was writing songs myself.

I spent most of my nights with a notebook nearby, and a pen usually sticking out of my mouth. After only two songs I'd written, my imagination had dried up. I had nothing inspirational.

Apart from one thing. But I wanted that as a last resort. It hurt too much to look through my diary.

One night, I gave up trying to fight my urge. I had to look through my diary to be able to write something. It wasn't just a want, it was a need. Acute and painful.

I opened it carefully and went through the pages, trying desperately to find some inspiration.

I kept on going back to several entries. The one where I expressed my feelings for Morgead, and the days after. I read it carefully, then smiled.

This was enough inspiration.

I picked up my pen and started writing.

It was midnight by the time I finished. I ran a critical eye over it.

_Vs 1_

_You glance at me_

_And I'm thinking of _

_All the possibilities _

_We could have_

_Vs 2_

_I'm dropping hints_

_So you know how I feel_

_I'm crying ev'ry minute_

_Spent without you_

_Chorus_

_I wanna be_

_The one you love_

_And the one that you are talking 'bout_

_Ev'ryday_

_Vs 3_

_You talk to me_

_So easily_

_I wish that you felt_

_The same way as me_

_Bridge_

_You smile at me_

_A smile so sweet_

_My heart beats hard_

_And I feel I can fly_

_Chorus_

_Vs 1_

It was probably the best I'd be able to do. I would call it 'Missing You'.

I checked the time, and yawned unintentionally. I would continue writing tomorrow.

~ * ~ * ~

I was scheduled to go to Ernest's house to show him the lyrics to the songs at two. I woke late, due to my late night, and got ready quickly. I drove over to his house.

It was a classic American house, big and made of wood, with a large garden. I got out of the car, locked it, and walked to the front door.

Ernest opened it before I knocked, and smiled at my suddenly bewildered expression.

"Saw you through the window," he said. "Come in. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," I said. I walked past him.

We went into the living room.

"So, what have you come up with?" he said.

"The basic lyrics and I need a piano to work out the chords," I answered. I passed him the sheets of paper.

He ran a quick eye over them, then smiled.

"Nice start, Jez. We have a piano here. What time do you need to go back home?"

"My Aunt Nan said about five at the latest."

He gestured to the hall. I looked across. There was an open door and a room with a piano.

"You could have a play to see which chords work. Also, the three songs that you've written are enough for the first album. You could do covers for other songs."

I pursed my lips. That would certainly take a weight off my shoulders. "That would be useful. I would be able to choose the covers, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

I got up and started working out chords.

~ * ~ * ~

More months flew by quickly, and before I knew it an album was out. I became popular quite quickly.

I'd covered four of my favourite songs. I'd decided that I should cover 'Lights Across the Sky' by Nat Jay, as it was due to that song that I was a singer and 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift. The other two songs were 'My Heart' by Paramore and 'Shine' by Take That. Before I had time to process my sudden, unexpected success, I had a couple of concerts in and around California. I made sure that none of my concerts were in San Francisco.

It was stupid to hope that Morgead wouldn't hear about my being a singer. With my sudden popularity, he would notice. He wasn't stupid. I just hoped that he wouldn't be too hurt when he _did _hear about me.

I suppose it was the interview that started it.

**Morgead POV**

It was a shock.

I stared blankly at the TV screen as it changed to the commercials.

Had I _imagined _that? Was I finally loosing it?

Probably.

To be sure, I rewinded the TV. I wasn't sure what had made me switch the channel to something I never watched. It was an interview programme, the type I found boring, but I switched over and there she was.

My lost angel.

It was at the beginning of the programme now. I played it, listening to it again numbly.

"_Hello California! Here on the Mandy Show, we are interviewing new pop sensation, Jez Redfern!"_

_The camera switched to _her. _She was sitting on a sofa, smiling. She looked almost exactly the same. The only differences were that her hair was longer, and her features were more mature. Her eyes were different somehow – they had a sadness in them._

_All of that only made her even more beautiful than she had been before._

"_So, Jez. You're new on the music scene?"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

Her voice was the same, glorious perfection. I stared at her beautiful face in shock. She continued talking.

"_I started working seriously with music since June. Before that I just had a couple of jobs in bars."_

_The camera went back on Mandy Wilkinson, the interviewer._

"_And your new album, _Stepping Stones, _has been out for one month, and is already very popular. How do you feel about that?"_

"_Well... to be honest, I'm kind of just letting it wash over me. One of my friends, Ernest McCleod, helps me a lot. But it was his idea to get me singing in concerts." She grimaced. "I probably shouldn't have accepted. I don't get how I am able to walk out there and sing well. I'm too nervous all the time."_

_Mandy smiled. "I'm sure you'll get used to it in a while. But good luck for your concert right here, today." Mandy turned to the camera. "Yes, you heard right. New singing sensation, Jez Redfern, will be performing one of the tracks on this album. This is her _first _TV performance."_

_She held up a CD case. It had the words _Stepping Stones _and _Jez Redfern _written on the front, and a picture of a small river with rocks protruding the rushing water._

"_So what made you choose the song that you are singing today, Jez?" Mandy said._

_A beautiful smile flashed across Jez's perfect face, showing the unexpected dimples in her cheeks. "I didn't choose it. My producer phoned me this morning and said 'You know that interview that you're giving this afternoon? Well, you have to sing too, so get there two hours earlier than I said. You've got to sing _Without You_.' I just had to agree."_

_Mandy chuckled, then said, "Well, go get ready."_

_Jez jumped up and disappeared off-screen._

_After about three minutes of Mandy's mindless fashion news-updates, it finally switched back to Jez. She was standing, lithe and graceful as always, even when she wasn't moving, at a microphone._

_The backing track started, simple piano, guitar and drums, and she started singing._

She was incredible. I'd always known that she was a good singer, but never thought much of it. It just seemed natural for her.

I couldn't understand most of the words – I hadn't the ear for identifying lyrics – but from what I could make out, it was about missing someone.

She finished the song, and the audience all clapped and cheered. I could understand why. She was phenomenal. Absolutely extraordinary.

_She walked back to the sofa. Mandy was smiling and clapping along with everyone else._

"_Well done. Were you nervous about this?" she asked._

_Jez laughed slightly as she sat back down. Her eyes were slightly wild, as they always were when she done something that scared her._

"_Scared me to death," she said lightly._

_Mandy seemed shocked. "You didn't show it. It's a good skill to have when you're a singer, obviously."_

_Jez smiled._

"_Let's talk about _Stepping Stones. _The dedication is for 'My best friend, who I had to leave, but will never forget. I'm sorry'. Who is that?"_

_Jez smirked slightly, but I could see the pain in her eyes. "My best friend. That's all I'm going to say."_

_Mandy nodded reluctantly. "Alright."_

The TV screen turned black. I'd turned it off.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said. I slid from the sofa, on my knees. I closed my eyes. It didn't help. The same divine face was there, wild red hair billowing, silvery-blue eyes flashing at a challenge. The way she'd been before.

I knew as I forced myself up from the floor that I would buy the CD. I wanted to listen to what else she'd written.

_No time like the present, _I thought to myself grimly. I checked my expression in the mirror, then opened the door to go out.

I walked to the nearest HMV **(A/N You have got HMV in America, right? If not, it's a shop for video games, DVDs, CDs and so on. Most things electronic that are interesting) **and went through the artists. I found Jez Redfern pretty quickly and went to the counter to buy the album.

When I got back home, I opened the CD and put it on. She had done some covers, and some were her own songs.

She'd covered 'Shine' by Take That. We'd always said that it was our song. We'd even made a crazy dance when we were younger, especially for that song.

Jez had said that she was doing concerts. I would try to get a ticket for one, just to see her again. I would pay for it after, though. Seeing her and loosing her again...

"Don't be an idiot," I muttered to myself, but went to the computer to see if I could find a ticket anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Night World, or 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne or 'Shine' by Take That. Or 'My Heart' by Paramore. Come to think of it, I own nothing but the story line.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 9**

**Jez POV**

I groaned as my make-up artist, Amanda, got the make-up wipes out. _Again. _

She'd been working on me for the past three hours, and I was sick of it. She kept on putting the make-up on, wiping it off, then putting it on again.

"I really think that's enough. I look _fine_," I said exasperatedly.

"One final touch. Then you can go practice," she said. She advanced again.

She finished after about ten minutes, stood back, smiled and said, "Perfect! You have three hours to practice. I think everything has been set up." She glanced out the window. "But if it's anything like the last one, people have already started arriving."

I laughed. People had started arriving four hours early last time. "Wonder how many are here."

"Go check for me, will you?"

I grinned and jumped up. There was a guard outside my dressing room door. "Chris, how many people are here?"

He smirked at me. "About half of the people who are meant to come."

I thanked him and closed the door. Amanda was grinning.

"I think that you're quite popular," she said. "Go ahead to the hall; you need to practice."

"Thanks," I said jokily. I walked out the door, and Chris followed me to the big concert hall.

"Ah, you're finally here, Jez," the backing drummer, Daniel, said.

"Sorry. I got held up with make-up," I said. I went up the centre of the stage.

"You remember everything?" the choreographer said.

I nodded.

"We're going from the top!" he shouted.

The practices went well, and I went to relax back-stage as the audience came pouring in.

Concerts always freaked me out, but I was getting better at controlling my fears. I could perform in front of larger crowds.

I didn't know why, but I was more freaked out about this one. It wasn't that the crowd was larger. It was smaller than the last time, but just something that made my heart beat faster and sweat dew at the back of my neck.

"Three minutes, Jez," Chris said. His brow furrowed when he saw me. "Are you feeling alright? It's a relatively small crowd."

He came to crouch next to me and touched my arm gently.

"I'm fine. I don't know why the nerves are coming _now_," I said. I brought my legs up to rest my chin on my knees. I glared at the floor.

"It'll be great, Jez. Better than the last one. And that was one hell of a performance." He chuckled. "And then, the next one will be better than this one. It works like that."

I smiled at him. Chris was great at pep talks. I stood up and pushed my hair back, trying to control the shaking.

"Jez! You're on!" I heard someone hiss.

"Knock 'em dead, Redfern," Chris said. I grinned and high fived him, then walked on stage.

The roar when I came into view was deafening. Everyone I could see past the glare of the spot-light was standing, clapping and cheering hysterically.

I smiled automatically and waved as I walked to the microphone stand.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

More cheering. I chuckled, then continued. "Well, tonight I'm planning to sing everything on the album, and a few covers. They will probably be on my upcoming album."

More deafening screams.

The band started playing 'My Heart' and I sang.

I went through all the others on the CD, and finally came to 'Shine' by Take That.

I had a twinge of sadness, as always, when I sang this song. It had been mine and Morgead's song. We used to sing it constantly in the streets, that which got us several strange glances. I smiled as I thought of the dorky dance we made up.

"_You, you're such a big star to me  
You're everything I wanna be  
But you're stuck in a hole and I want you to get out  
"I don't know what there is to see  
But I know it's time for you to leave  
We're all just pushing along  
Trying to figure it out, out, out._

"All your anticipation pulls you down  
When you can have it all, you can have it all.

"So come on, come on, get it on  
Don't know what you're waiting for  
Your time is coming don't be late, hey, hey  
So come on  
See the light on your face  
Let it shine  
Just let it shine  
Let it shine.

"Stop being so hard on yourself  
It's not good for your health  
I know that you can change  
So clear your head and come round  
You only have to open your eyes  
You might just get a big surprise  
And it may feel good and you might want to smile, smile, smile.

"Don't you let your demons pull you down  
'Cause you can have it all, you can have it all.

"Hey let me know you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey let me show you  
You're all that matters to me.

"Hey let me love you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey so come on yeah  
Shine all your light over me."

I was grinning by the end. I loved that song.

"Now, a song I covered for the next album," deafening screams, "It's one of my personal favourites, by a very talented singer. 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne!"

The band started playing, straining to be louder than the audience.

_They've got some lungs on them, _I thought to myself.

"_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

"You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do

"You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done.

"_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending._

"_So much for my happy ending."_

The crowd roared again when I finished.

"There are some stalls at the back where you can buy t-shirts and stuff. All the profits go to a charity called _Samaritan's Purse._ It's an organisation that raises money for different things every year. This year, they're getting money for a fund-raiser called _Turn on the Tap. _Basically, it's raising money to install pumps in some villages in Africa. It's a great organisation."

I went off-stage, smiling and waving. I was definitely ready for a break.

I paced backstage, drinking water. I had a thirty minute pause, so I was in no hurry.

I found myself drawn to the side of the stage. I walked slowly, trying to calm the nerves that had suddenly propped up again.

There were less people here. Just a couple carrying some sound equipment and two men who were having an argument.

I frowned as I recognised one of the voices. Chris. I started walking faster to see what the problem was. But the next voice made me freeze, out of view of the two men.

"She's my best friend; I would never do anything to hurt her. Just let me _through."_

I would recognise that voice anywhere.

I turned the corner and saw him. His green eyes were lit up with anger. His black hair was slightly longer than it had been the last time I saw it, and was slightly messier. His face was matured slightly, harder and more masculine.

He was more handsome than before.

"Chris, let him through," I found myself saying.

Morgead's gaze snapped to me. His eyes turned into a brighter green, but this time with happiness. He smiled slightly as he began walking up to me.

I felt myself smile in response. I ran up to him and launched myself into his arms, tightening my own around his neck.

I felt his arms tighten around me, too. An unspoken happiness sang between us. I was finally home, where I belonged.

**Morgead POV**

She had been fantastic.

She always was, but when she stepped onto that stage, she changed into something that I didn't know she could be.

It only made her more beautiful, more alluring.

She sang the final lines of the Avril Lavigne song, and said some things about a charity, then went off stage. I could see her pacing, and could tell from the tense line of her shoulders that she was unhappy about something. My heart went out to her. It was almost like we were connected; I could feel what she felt.

To be happy, I needed her.

I got out of my seat, not being able to resist anymore. I _had _to see her properly, hold her again.

I loved her, more than anything. I knew I couldn't live without her anymore; it was like living a lie. I knew that if this failed, I would just try the same thing again until I died, or until I was reunited with my angel.

I made my way quickly to the side of the stage. There was a kind of gate there, and a beefy man with a name tag saying 'Chris'.

"Hey. I'm a friend of Jez's-," I began.

"Don't try it. I'm not letting you through," he said. He crossed his arms.

"But I am-"

"Don't try it," he said again. He glared at me. "I'm Jez's body guard, and I'm not letting you through."

"She's my best friend; I would never do anything to hurt her. Just let me _through."_

"I won't. Get back to your seat, sir."

"Chris, let him through," I heard her say.

I looked at her as Chris opened the gate, my face splitting into a smile. She smiled back, with real happiness in her expression. I started walking towards her, eager to talk to her. She ran and threw herself in my arms.

She was finally here. Her arms tightened around my neck, holding me close. My arms tightened around her. I pressed my face in her hair.

"Jez..." I murmured. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again."

She pulled away, holding my hand tightly. "Come on," she muttered. "Let's go to my dressing room."

We started walking away, me still looking at her every few seconds to make sure that she really was there.

"Jez," I heard Chris call from behind. Jez looked over her shoulder. "Great show."

"No reason to be nervous, then?" Jez said. She grinned at him.

"None absolutely," Chris answered.

Jez turned back to the front, still clutching my hand like it would kill her if she let go.

"Since when have you known?" she asked.

I knew what she meant. "I saw you on the Mandy show."

She was silent for a second. I looked down at her. She was blushing slightly.

"Oh," she finally said. "In case you didn't realise, I dedicated the CD to you."

"I realised," I said softly. She looked at me, a tender expression in her eyes, melting them into perfect cerulean blue. "Thank you."

She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. "You deserve it," she murmured.

We came to a door with the name 'Jezebel Redfern' printed on a sign, and stuck onto it.

I snickered. "You didn't kill them for putting 'Jezebel'?" I asked

She stamped on my foot. "Almost. I managed to stop myself. Just. I don't want to be caught." She glanced at me, an amused smile quirking up the corners of her lips. "I don't have the fear of being caught if I can rid the world of you, though. I'll be worshipped if I kill you."

"Funny, Jezebel," I said. She closed the door. I leaned forwards menacingly, putting my hands either side of her head. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Take that back."

"Never!" she sang. She grinned. "Unless you beg. On your knees."

"That's not gonna happen any time soon," I retorted.

"And you're gonna have to buy me your favourite chocolate and watch me eat it for calling me Jezebel," she said.

"No. And I'm not letting you out of here until you take that back."

She pouted adorably, sticking out her bottom lip and gazing at me with wide eyes. I could feel myself crumbling. She looked so forlorn.

A flash of triumph went through her eyes, but she controlled it quickly. I grinned and grabbed her around her waist, flinging her up on my shoulder.

She shrieked and shouted, "Put me down, you idiot!"

"Not until you take it back!"

"I'll never take it back!"

We were both laughing now, and I collapsed on the sofa, putting her down next to me. I let go.

"A-ha!" she said. She jumped up and lunged for the door. She never gave up once we got into one of our fights.

I didn't either. I went behind her and grabbed her around her waist again. I pulled her back, falling over and letting her land on me.

She reacted quickly, twisting as soon as we landed, and jumped on me, kneeling on my chest. She grinned triumphantly.

"I think I win," she announced.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I mumbled.

She grinned again and slid off me. She sat back down on the sofa. I followed her.

"So, how have you been?" Jez asked.

I looked away. I wasn't sure how much I should reveal to her. I used to tell her everything, but now, with the secret that I couldn't live without her, I wasn't sure how far I should push it.

She was my entire life. I wasn't going to loose her again.

"Fine," I mumbled. I was still looking away.

"Have you learnt any new pieces for the piano?" she asked.

"No. I haven't played in a while."

She was silent for a while. "You haven't played in a while?" she said finally. Her voice had undisguised outrage.

I looked back at her. Her eyes were wide, filled with fury.

"_Why?" _she said.

I shrugged and looked away again. I knew I couldn't hide the reason from her for long; she knew me too well. "Haven't felt like it."

I felt her gaze on me. She moved closer and put her arms around my neck, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. I held her automatically.

We stayed that way for a while. I was the happiest I'd been in months. Since before she'd left, if I was honest to myself.

This obsession couldn't be healthy. But, as I held Jez, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Why did you leave?" I asked after several minutes of blissful happiness.

"My Uncle Bracken," Jez answered. "You know his business was going bad. It went bust, and he thought it would be better if I moved to my mother's side of my family."

Bracken sent her away? He told me that she'd gone by her own accord!

"What? Bracken told me-"

"I know what he told you," Jez interrupted. "I told him to say that. I thought that it'd be easier-"

"Easier?" I said. I pushed her back so that I could look at her. "_Easier? _Have you _any _idea what I've gone through? It would have been easier if you told me the truth-!"

"I know," she interrupted me. She put her hand on my lips, silencing me. "I know, and I'm sorry. So sorry."

She moved her hand to rest it on my cheek.

Neither of us looked away. My heart started beating quicker, and I could hear Jez breathing get quicker.

We were falling towards each other. My arms were around her body. Her eyes were such a gorgeous blue. She was so beautiful.

We were so close now. Our lips were only a couple of centimetres apart. Even closer...

There was a knock on the door. Jez suddenly jerked back, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Yes?" she said, slightly shakily. She took a deep breath.

"You're on in ten minutes, Jez. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said. Her voice was steadier. She stood up carefully and shook her hair back. I looked away deliberately.

"You know..." Jez said. She watched me for a second. "It might be easier if you come back stage and wait there. Then I won't have to find you after. It's a pretty big crowd."

I shrugged. "OK," I said.

We walked back out of the dressing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Night World or 'The Gift of a Friend' by Demi Lovato.**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 10**

**Jez POV**

I held Morgead's hand as we made our way back to the stage.

When he'd almost kissed me earlier, I'd almost hyperventilated. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

I'd wanted it like I'd never wanted anything before.

I hoped it wouldn't cause us to lose what we already had.

"It's going to be pretty crazy after the concert. Do you want to stay back-stage?" I asked.

"OK," he answered. "Are you going to be playing the piano?" he motioned towards the far end of the stage, where a piano was.

"Yeah, for the finale," I answered.

I took a deep breath and stepped out on stage.

Everyone started cheering, like usual, and I waved and smiled before starting to sing again.

There were four songs that I had covered before the finale, which was The Gift of a Friend. I'd loved that song since it came out and jumped at the chance to be able to sing a cover. I'd arranged the song similarly to how Demi Lovato had arranged it. I walked up to the piano and adjusted the microphone that was attached to it. I started singing.

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own,_

"You'll change inside when you realize,

"The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend,

"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go,

"You'll change inside when you realize,

"The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend,

"And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone,

"The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend."

I played the last few bars and then stopped. The crowd erupted in cheers and waited expectantly, probably waiting for the next song.

I stepped away from the piano, taking my microphone.

"That was the last song. Most of the covers will be in my new album, and I am starting to write some songs. Hope you enjoyed the evening!"

They cheered as I walked off stage back to Morgead. I switched off the microphone.

"I always worry when they cheer when I go off stage," I muttered to him.

He laughed. "You did great, Jez."

I sighed. "Thanks. It's time to go do some autographs now."

"Is that fun?"

"Think about it. Writing your name again and again gives you cramps."

He just laughed again and followed me to the back corridor that had a door out to the parking lot.

"Wait a second," I said. I got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote my mobile number down. "Take this. It's my new phone number. Phone me tomorrow."

He took it and smiled in thanks, then turned.

**Morgead POV**

She hadn't changed one bit.

She was still the person she had been; only she seemed happier than before. Was that because of me?

I hoped so.

I could her gaze on me. It followed me down the corridor as I found my way outside to my car. I held the piece of paper with her number tightly, as if someone might come to try and steal it.

Once I got to my car, I got in it and just gazed into space.

I would see her tomorrow, I knew that. It was too good an opportunity to miss.

I pushed the piece of paper with her number on it into my pocket, and twisted the key to start the engine, glancing at the clock. Eleven 'o'clock. And I had to get up early tomorrow to go see the kids at the hospital, then I had work...

Oh, it was not use. I couldn't continue thinking about my usual routine.

I hardly payed attention to the road as I drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Night World, but I do own "The Wait". (As in, I wrote it. Which is why it's not very... good...)**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 11**

**Jez POV**

I signed the autographs and talked to my fans in a half-daze, thinking about Morgead. Thankfully, everything was all second nature to me now.

I finally battled through the horde and got in my car, waving as it left.

Some lyrics were swirling round my head, no doubt prompted by Morgead's return. I held onto them until I got back home.

It was quite late, so everyone was asleep. Claire usually came to all of my concerts, but she had some exams at school the next day so decided to leave this one out.

I ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as I could, and snapped on my bedroom light before ripping a piece of paper from my notepad and starting to write on it.

It took hours, but finally I managed to bring it all together. The melody wasn't sorted out; I would wait for everyone to be up before I fitted some chords to it, but the lyrics were just right.

V1  
You look at me once,  
And I try to figure how you feel,  
Cause I'm not gonna be here forever,  
No, I'm gonna fly away.

V2  
I never had a home in my life,  
Nothing to tie me down to one place  
I'm gonna breakaway, if you don't say,  
How do you feel? Cause,

Chorus  
You keep looking at me,  
As if you want to say it.  
But if you don't say it soon,  
I can't wait for you.

V3  
Once upon you told me you told me,  
You'd never leave me alone.  
But I can't stay here forever;  
I've got to go away.

V4  
I'm not in control of my life  
I'm fighting for any freedom, like a bird  
Flying free from a fire that destroys  
And I've got to do the same.

Bridge  
Evenas I sing,  
I know that you know,  
It's about you,  
Tell me what you want, cause,

Chorus

By the time I finished, the early dawn light was fighting for dominance over the artificial lights. Even though the night was over, I wasn't at all tired. I looked longingly at my guitar, then at the time.

The park would be open. I stood up and put my guitar in its case, slipping my notebook and some pens inside, too. I put on my favourite jumper and dragged the guitar case the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible.

It wasn't too cold outside, surprisingly. The roads were peaceful as I made my way through the blocks to the park.

It was deserted, just as I'd hoped, and I walked to a bench in the middle, which was more isolated than the rest, and started working on slowly putting the chords to the lyrics.

**Morgead POV**

I tried to open my door, without realising for several minutes that I hadn't put the key in the lock, then shook my head to try and clear it. I _really _needed to learn how to focus. As soon as I managed to open it, I stepped inside and flicked on the lights.

Strange how the rooms always reflected how I felt. Now, the colours showed hope like I'd never known before. In the painting, Jez was smiling as if she really cared about me.

But foremost was my piano.

I moved up to it and played a chord experimentally. It had just the right emotion. It just felt _right_ again. Playing wouldn't feel empty any more.

Should I call her now? I thought. I got the piece of paper out and put it on the stand. I could see myself frowning in the reflection. Would it seem a bit eager? Not to mention she's probably tired after that performance.

I'll call her tomorrow.

Although, how I would be able to wait that long, I had no idea.

I start playing my piano.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Night World. Just figured I should dedicate this chapter to an awesome reviewer, StarsLeanDownToKissYou. She's been reading my stuff since the beginning, probably!**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 12**

**Jez POV**

It was early afternoon by the time I packed my guitar up again and started making my way back home, humming the tune to my song under my breath.

It's one of my better ones, I was sure. Maybe I could use it as the single before the album comes out. I wanted more of my own songs on this album, and have my own sound to it. Perhaps my third album could be completely mine.

Nowhere near as good as a lot of people who'd made their mark, but I figured I would be a slow starter. Hopefully that meant I would be around longer than most people.

I reached my front door and opened it before putting my guitar down carefully.

"Jez?" I heard Claire call me from upstairs.

"Yes?"

She came down the steps. "Where were you? I didn't hear you get back last night."

"I did. I went out this morning to work out some chords for a new song. You're home early."

She waved a hand dismissively before grinning. "I wanna hear it!"

I frowned. "It's not finished."

"Yeah, right. I know how you work. It's finished."

I sighed. "Okay. Tell me what you think about it."

n_n_n_n

Claire thought the song was good, which was a relief. It would have been a waste of four and a half hours if it had been rubbish. I discussed with her how I wanted it to sound like, and apparently she liked that too.

I was putting my guitar back in my case before taking it upstairs as I saw Claire frown from the corner of my eye. I turned to her. "What?" I said.

She shook her head, but answered. "Normally the songs you write are about lost love, with the exception of one, but this time it's about persuading someone to fall in love with you. Why did you change?"

I bit my lip to force myself to stop smiling. "Morgead. He was at the concert last night."

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked, "Really? How did he take you leaving?"

I blinked. "He's fine with it. I think." I looked away for a second. "Do you think he'll suddenly go crazy and murder me in my sleep?"

"Sneaking in through the window? Very likely. You'll have to lock them tonight."

I grinned and leaned back against the back of the chair. "Anyway, enough of my murder. How did the exams go? You're early back."

"Not really. It was easy." She stood up and went into the kitchen. I could hear her talking to Aunt Nan.

I took out my mobile and looked at the display for a second. Morgead still hadn't called. If he'd given me his number I would have called him as soon as I could. I slid it back into my pocket, and almost immediately it rung.

I took it out again quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" I said happily. Finally he'd called.

"You sound happy."

I resisted the urge to throw the phone out of the window. It wasn't Morgead. It was Ernest. "Oh," I muttered.

"And the happiness sinks away. Were you thinking that I was going to be someone else? Justin Bieber, maybe?"

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know you don't like him. Anyway, I've been talking to a few people, and they think that you're ready."

I waited for him to explain, but he didn't. "I'm sorry? Ready for what?"

"A tour in Europe, of course!"

My mouth dropped open. "Europe? But I've only been around the US before! Isn't this a bit of a step up?"

He sighed. "Sorry, kid. The label really thinks we should do this. They said that they wouldn't _force _you, but we all think that you're ready."

"When would it be?"

I could almost hear him grinning. "In two months. This is gonna be a busy few months for you. You'll need to release the single two weeks before you leave, and as soon as you come back, the album is released."

"So how long will the tour be?"

"About three months. You'll be going to three major towns in a few countries. Not all of them, obviously. But the ones off the top of my head, England, Ireland, France, Portugal, Germany... I _think _Italy, but that hasn't been finalised yet."

"It's a bit short notice, isn't it?"

"Again, the label. They're paying a lot to advertise it on TV, internet... You name it, they've done it. I really do think that they're excited about you. You're popular over there too, you know."

"Really?" I said dryly, then smiled.

He laughed. "Okay. Kid. I'll leave you now. Get writing!"

He hung up. I slipped the phone back into my pocket, smiling, and picked up the guitar case to drag it upstairs.

As I reached my door, my phone rang. For goodness sake, was Earnest calling me again? What could he have forgotten? A bunch of aliens in outer space like my music and want a concert at their galaxy? "Stupid Stalag 4. Or 13 or whatever," I muttered before taking the phone once again out of my pocket and glancing at the number.

It made me freeze. Unknown number. The hope took control, and without me consciously telling my body what to do, I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

**Morgead POV**

The sun was streaming through the window when I woke up.

I turned, hoping to fall asleep again, when I noticed the painting, and the music sheets on the piano. I sat up, not feeling like I had before, every single time I woke up. I felt light as a feather and relaxed, and _happy_.

That was a rare feeling nowadays.

I moved to the piano before shooting a glance over my shoulder at the clock, remembering that I was going to see the kids later that day. Oh. And work. Should have arranged it so that I could see the kids after work. It would give me something to look forward to.

I had two hours to make it down to the hospital. Easy. I could play on my piano a while, then take as long as I wanted to get dressed and eat, maybe call Jez...

An inexplicable fear filled me.

Okay. Call Jez after work. That'll be as good as seeing the kids, and I did need something to look forward to.

n_n_n_n

Two hours later, I was at the hospital.

I usually went there Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, and some Saturdays to see the kids. I loved it. The kids were all great, and had a great sense of humour.

"Hey, Morgead," one of the long-term nurses, Cynthia said. She smiled and waved, before pushing back her long, dark hair. I waved back before making my way through the long corridors.

I went to the normal room that the younger kids were usually in and opened the door, then immediately was pushed back as one of the youngest, a five year old girl called Ella launched herself at me and hugged me.

"Whoa. Careful, Ella," I said, laughing. "You'll knock me out."

She laughed and dropped to the ground and instead held onto my hand and dragged me in. Five people were in the room including Ella; one less than there was last time. My stomach twisted into a knot, but I forced the possible reason to the back of my mind.

The oldest was Heidi, a twelve year old girl. As much as I knew, she'd had cancer for over five years and had been staying at the hospital on and off for the past three, when it started getting worse. Darren was the next oldest, ten years old. Then it was Ryan, seven, and Rachel, who was a couple of months older than Ella.

Heidi waved, but than turned her attention back to her iPod, humming something that sounded suspiciously like Jez's 'Missing You'.

"How was your week?" I asked Ella as she dragged me to a seat and pushed me down before climbing into my lap.

She smiled. "I went to school. Saw my best friend, and then she came here for a bit. And I got a boyfriend," she announced. Her smile widened and she blushed slightly.

Heidi laughed. "And I've never had a boyfriend. She's seven years younger than me!"

"Aren't you a bit young?" I said, biting back the laughter. Ella was frowning at Heidi.

"No," she said, turning back to me.

"Can I listen to your iPod?" Rachel said suddenly. "You've got Jez Redfern on there, haven't you?"

"My mum bought the CD for my birthday. Do you know when her next one's coming out?"

"October 15th," I said automatically.

Heidi blinked and looked at me. "You don't seem like the type of person who'd like Jez Redfern's music."

I grimaced. "She'd probably kill me if I didn't. I'm her best friend."

Her mouth dropped open. "You kept _that_ pretty quiet."

"I hadn't seen her for a while." I shrugged as Heidi kept on staring at me.

"But still... Can you get my album signed by her?" She grinned, suddenly forgiving me.

"I... Sure."

She picked up the CD from her bedside table and threw it to me.

I twisted it in my hands for a second before plucking up the courage to ask. "Where's Kane?" I asked quietly. He was the one who was missing from the room.

"Gone to one of his treatments," Darren said.

Ryan grinned in amusement. "You weren't _worried, _were you?"

I half-smiled. "Yeah."

Ryan fought a laugh, but stopped with a loud "Ow!" as Rachel hit him over the head with a hardback book.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked exasperatedly. They were really close, but their fighting always got on my nerves. And everyone else's.

They both smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and checked the clock. "I should probably go. I need to get to work earlier today."

"Remember the CD!" Heidi said.

"I will. See you soon."

They all chorused their goodbyes as I left.

Work was same as usual, which meant excruciatingly boring. I kept on looking at my phone, wishing that I could call Jez immediately. The boss was suspicious of all of us, thinking that as soon as he turned his back, we would be calling for flights to China or something using the company's money. That had happened once, but that was beside the point.

It was a relief when it was over. I drove home as fast as I could and dialled the number. My stomach twisted into nervous knots as I waited for her to answer.

She finally did.

"Hello?" her voice came through, letting me relax instantly.

"Hey, Jez."


	13. Chapter 13

**Uhm... ***_**cough cough***_**... Oh, fine. I'll try to justify the lack of updates. Went to France, and my cousin wouldn't let me away from the guitar long enough to do anything else. Read the Maximum Ride books that are out (YAY!), currently reading the second Hunger Games (I dragged myself away from it long enough to write this). Awakened came out o_O, so obviously HAD to read it. MASSIVE exams for science and maths, and then an RE exam that decides whether I'm going to do a full or half GCSE (I've been getting A's for the essays and B's for the exams, so I should be okay...) AND I went to London with Georgia. Also been busy writing the book I want to eventually publish. It seems to be taking a while to write... :/**

**Do you sort of forgive me?**

**I don't own Night World... Or do I...?**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 13**

**Jez POV**

The afternoon sun was beating down, as it did without every day without fail in California. I let my eyes close and leant my head back against the rough bark of the tree I was sitting against. The wind rustling through the leaves was calming me, as it always did.

"Jez?"

I opened my eyes, and immediately saw Morgead. I felt myself smile. He sat next to me, silently.

We were quiet for a minute. I let the warmth soak through my skin. Not all of it was from the sun.

"How have you been?" I said softly. I turned my head to look at him, wincing slightly as the bark grabbed hold of my hair.

His eyes closed off from me. "Fine," he muttered. It wouldn't have taken my knowledge of him to realise that he was lying.

I didn't blame him.

I frowned at him as he turned his face away from me. Before I thought of something else, which would have probably been a lot better, I hit him hard across his shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, almost jumping a foot into the air. "What the _heck _was that for?" he shouted, glaring at me.

That was more like it. At least he was looking at me.

"Nothing," I said in my best, '_what me? Never!' _tone. He rolled his eyes, the anger quickly dissipating. "What have you been up to?" I really didn't think that it would be this awkward seeing him again.

He didn't look away from me again, obviously learning from his mistake, but I saw humour in his bright eyes. "Not as much as you. I do some volunteer work at the hospital now. Oh, that reminds me," he took something out from his pocket and handed it to me. My CD. "You need to sign that. They're all big fans."

I smiled. "How old are they?" I asked before taking out the dark purple Sharpie pen I now had to take everywhere.

"From five to twelve," he said softly.

I finished signing the CD and passed it back to him.

When I looked back up into his eyes I suddenly melted. He saw my expression suddenly soften and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him. "I was more of an idiot than I realised. I should never have left. I don't deserve-"

"Jez!" he said. I stopped talking. All that was left now was to fight the tears in my eyes. "Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was best. That's all anyone should ever ask from you."

I looked down. He didn't say anything else, just put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. I let myself be comforted.

It wouldn't last long. I'd have to leave again, anyway, when I went on tour around Europe.

**Morgead POV**

The next day was a bit surreal.

After about an hour of talking, we went into town, to all our usual shops (by that, I meant Jez's favourite shops. She seemed to love seeing me miserable) and somehow, without us realising, someone must have taken a picture of us when we were holding hands, which we did most of the time anyway.

I gazed blankly at the newspaper, trying to make sense of what it was saying.

Apparently, Jez had turned a 'Jonas Brother' down (who they were, I had no idea), and from what I could understand, they were surprised that she was 'going out' with an unknown like me.

I laughed under my breath, and let myself toy with the idea of her being my girlfriend. I'd wanted it for a long time, since I first knew her, but never had the courage to risk our friendship. I glanced at the array of photographs of the both of us on the walls.

She always seemed happy with me just as things were, but suddenly I wanted more.

I grabbed my keys. I knew where she was staying. I would ask her now. My day was completely free, and I'd returned the CD to Heidi.

I walked quickly through the door and took the stairs three at a time. The quicker I got there, the less time I would have to wimp out. I was going to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wha'd'ja know, another lack of updates. I'm reminding myself of LJSmith here... :)**

**I don't own Night World.  
**

**Jez and Morgead: SuperStar**

**Chapter 14**

**Jez POV**

Wow, journalists were petty sometimes.

Claire and I read the story that dominated the front page of the newspaper, laughing every few seconds.

Just to clear something up, no Jonas Brother ever asked me out. That was a complete lie, which was spread by goodness-knows which crazed fan. They went weird sometimes.

"Wonder what Morgead will think of this," Claire said with a grin.

I glared at her. "He doesn't like reading," I said primly. "And, do we have to keep on talking about him? I've told you everything he told me."

"I doubt it."

"Nothing happened!"

"_Sure_... Then why are you blushing? You _never _blush."

"I do when someone is interrogating me," I muttered.

"Jez, in the picture you are _holding hands_. That makes it pretty obvious that something is going on. You promised you would tell me everything!"

"When did I promise that? And we always hold hands. My uncle used to make us hold hands when we walked around town when we were younger, and we just didn't stop."

"Well, that's a bit irresponsible."

I blinked and put my head to one side, like I always did when I was confused.

Claire sighed. "You're a public figure, so obviously people are going to be taking pictures of you. This gives them false information, but you have to admit they jumped to an honest conclusion."

I picked up the paper and ignored her, flitting through it to find something more interesting than lies on the front page and mounting disasters that were happening throughout the world. I didn't pay attention when Claire walked out of the room.

I curled up into a ball, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint my fans. It was because of them that I'd been able to see Morgead again. I felt like I owed them something.

My phone rang. I picked it up.

As the man on the other side spoke, I felt myself getting colder and colder.

**Morgead POV**

I didn't bother to get my bike. It took too long to get out of the communal garage. I stepped into my car instead.

I almost had a heart attack when it took longer than usual to start up. I hit the steering wheel as every light turned red as I approached it, as if it were a horse I was urging on in a race. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down enough to stop my hands from shaking. I was going to be a nervous wreck by the time I got to where Jez was staying.

I didn't realise what happened when I sped up after a red light went slowly to green until it was too late. Another car which had been going to fast approached me head on, like a stallion squaring up for a fight. I tried to turn, but my reactions seemed slower, and I felt glued to my place as the car collided with mine head on. I only heard the screeching of metal as it collided and white noise, screams, then nothing.


End file.
